


Oh, He had Thoughts

by M14Mouse



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drunkenness, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet wasn't sure why he took Quawk with him. It wasn't for his sparking personality or his brains. He wasn't the most loyal person in the world either. Maybe, it is something in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, He had Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't Own them  
> Trope Bingo prompt: drunkfic!

"I love you, man!" Quawk shouted.

Ratchet winced slightly as Quawk reached over and kissed their robot bartender on the cheek. For a moment, he thought that Quawk was aiming for the lips. But given on how drunk he is, he wasn't too surprised that he missed.

"Quawk…leave the poor bartender alone," He said as he nursed his drink. He shouldn't even be here. He should be out there and looking for Clank. But Quawk insisted that he came here because he had information.

"But…But he is my newest best friend."

He should have known that he was lying. Quawk wanted to get drunk.

Why in the galaxy was Quawk giving him a puppy dog look? It kind of creep him out.

"He also has to work."

"Oh…" Quawk said as he let go of the bartender. The robot gave him a graceful look as he went back to work. Clank had been a bad influence. He gotten pretty good at reading robot's facial expressions and such. And Quawk…well, he looked at him like he kicked his puppy or something. Knowing Quawk…he would probably kick the puppy especially if it was blocking a million bolts.

"But you love me, right?"

Why him? Why? Why did he agree to bring him? Oh, right because Quawk made some speech about friendship. It was quite impressed speech too and Clank would think so too if he was here.

"Only sometimes."

"Sometimes! Sometimes! Clank loved me all of the time! I made him famous!"

He snorted. Clank probably only liked Quawk half of the time. Sometimes, he wondered if Clank was equipped with a blaster if Quawk would still be standing there. Clank made himself famous. Quawk…hell, even himself was reduced to the role of a sidekick. Once upon a time, that bothered him. Those days have long passed.

There was no time for hero or sidekick roles. Right now, he just wanted to find his best friend. He sighed as he looked down at his drink.

"I missed Clark. He is so much more fun than you."

Why is Quawk still talking? Why hasn't he shut up yet?

"I miss his red little eyes." Quawk said with a sigh.

"Green eyes."

"And his pointy nose."

"He doesn't have a nose."

"And his horns…they made beeping noises."

"He has an antenna."

"Yes…yes…all minor details." Quawk said with a wave of his hand. He watched as Quawk almost fell on his butt with the simple wave of his hand. He looked down at his drink again. What in this stuff to make Quawk so damn drunk?

"Those minor details that make him sound like some alien that we faced."

"Blah…blah. The most important thing is that we rescue Lank."

"You mean that I rescue Clank and you take all of the credit."

"Of course! No offense but you aren't star material."

He chuckled softly. At least, Quawk was predictable.

"Beside, you are all mopey without your little Clark," Quawk said as he smiled creepily at a passing waitress. Maybe, if he moved a chair over…he can distant himself from the train wreck that is about to happen.

"Clank."

"What?"

"His name is Clank. Or are you too drunk to realize how important a single name is?"

"Clank…Clark…same thing."

He felt a wave of angry rush through him. His fists hit the counter.

"No, it isn't, Quawk. And you know it! I don't even know why you are here. You care for no one but yourself. You have nearly gotten us killed countless times. For what? Your ego…your comeback. I have no time nor do I care about either. I have something more important to find. That is my best friend," He said as he stood up.

"No…wait! Man, you really are stuck in the mud without Clark around," Quawk said as he stumbled from his chair and nearly knocked himself over.

He glared at Quawk.

"Look…I get that you miss the little guy. But…I miss him too. But he doesn't want you to be like this. So, for a moment in time…rest and relax. Oh…look there, refills!" Quawk said as he darted back to his place at the counter.

He felt his anger drain from him. There is no point of this. Quawk is going to come along no matter what he said or did.

He just….

He really missed Clank.

End


End file.
